Oliver Beckett, Imperfect child of Athena
by Rilurz
Summary: There are those who are perfect and there are those who aren't, Oliver just happened to be one of those imperfect kids. And because he's not perfect, he doesn't actually fit in with who he will have to live with. Oliver's life changes when he notices a couple of teachers change from regular humans to monsters right in front of him.
1. Oliver Beckett

Does anyone know what it's like to suck at everything? No? Then I guess I'm alone on that one. Aw man…Ever since I was a little kid, I've been…Bad at everything, but I guess I'm good at not being able to talk to anyone well. Okay, I guess it's time for me to tell you who I am, right? Alright, my name is Oliver Beckett, despite sucking at everything, I was physically gifted with height, strength and speed…I think. Although I might be kind of slow to react to things falling or when someone talks to me.

As a kid I got into a lot of things, A LOT of things. Like knives… My dad was kind of always busy with ancient artifacts, and places people normally don't talk about. So he forgets to put the dangerous stuff away. Like the sharp knives in the kitchen, why is that important? Well, I have this scar on my right cheek, pretty irresponsible, right? Yeah…Most people would think so. But hey, when you're busy with work you tend to forget things. I learned that in pre-school…Although it wasn't actually work that made me forget things, it was just me overthinking everything.

Anyway, I have this scar on my right cheek that stands out and I have these gray cloudy-like eyes, they kind of fit my image, seeing as I'm a little bit of an airhead…And like I said before, I'm tall, strong and…You get it. I originally had blonde hair, but I dyed it and now I have White hair…Okay, I bleached it, I'm sorry, but there just isn't any white dye.

I guess it's about time I tell you my age, I am fourteen years old. My birth day is on December 21st which will be in two days, so I guess I'm actually fifth-teen. I was born in the year 1991, growing up was hard, of course it was, since my dad was busy most of the time, but he paid attention to me everyone once in a while, which is enough for me.

You must be wondering if I hit my head as a baby…I'm pretty sure I didn't…That doesn't help me at all, not one bit. Anyway, I was born and raised in San Francisco. I had fun living here, but my dad mostly kept me indoors, he always said it was too dangerous to go alone, and when I asked if he could come out with me, guess what he would say.

"I can't I'm too busy." Every single time, in the same tone. As I was growing up I started to just not care about going to out, so I resorted to the alternative solution, sneaking out. And to my surprise, it worked, almost too easy…You know what's more dangerous? The fact that people can get in and out of this apartment building so easy. I doubt the outside would be worse than my dad's attention span…I guess that's where I get that from. Huh, I never noticed that. Oh well, there's always something new to learn, I think.

Like how to sneak out without getting noticed. But…Before he used to watch me like a hawk, now he pays very little attention to what I'm doing, as a kid he was watching me like a hawk, but I was a quick little guy so, I guess it's not really my dad's fault I got this ugly scar on my cheek. Interesting…What was I doing again? Oh right, I was sneaking out. But what am I going to do?

Once I was successfully out of the apartment, I just walked, I've never went up and down these streets before, I only went to and from school. But now I can roam the streets…Alone, damn old man. Why can't he just see that I want attention? How is that so difficult? I kicked a can and walked aimlessly down the street, I'm overthinking again. All he has to do is walk with me…Why can't he do that once and a while? I mean, it doesn't have to be far. Maybe go to the park, or just to play in the snow, but he always says, "It's dangerous to go alone, no, I have too much to do."

Would it kill you to at least try!? I get it that I'm fourteen, and I'm going to be fifth teen soon, but I'm not like all those other kids, they have their mothers to play with them, even their fathers play with them, but my parents!? Or wait, I mean PARENT! Can't do jack shit with me…I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated. But it's true he won't say, "Why don't you just go and play outside for a bit?" Or "Just don't go too far." But NO! He just sits there researching random places and stupid objects!

If I had a sibling I would have been fine with what little attention he gave me, but I have NO ONE. I stomped on the can furiously. "Once in a while, just be a goddamn dad!" I yelled.

I looked at my surroundings, "Oh no…It's getting dark, where…Where am I?" I started to feel panicked. Maybe this is what my dad is always talking about…The fact that I overthink things and just walk and walk without realizing where I'm going. He couldn't have actually thought of this…Right?

I was walking around without knowing where to go. Places looked familiar, but at the same time, they looked incongruous. Like when you go to school and see everything, but on your way back, everything looks different to you. Or it might be because it's dark out. I took a left and saw a couple of guys walking in my direction, in the distance, their eyes glowed. I felt a sense of danger. I don't usually feel this.

I gulped, then turned and went the other way. Off in the distance I could hear sirens going off. It's going to be nine already, or maybe twelve? I'm not good with time, especially when I'm scared. I looked back to see if those guys were following me, nothing. I sighed, "Thank goodness…"

But I'm still lost…So I guess I shouldn't feel relived right now. This is all my dumb old man's fault, if he paid attention then I wouldn't be in this mess…I turned right once more and saw the street I usually end up playing alone at. A smile spread across my face, "Yes!" I exclaimed happily. I walked up the street and looked at the apartment we lived in. It was a red-brick building that contained about…Fifty people? I don't know, but I see a lot of people come in and out of the building when I'm outside alone.

We lived in apartment thirty one, which is on the second floor. I was so confused when I first heard we lived on the second floor, but our apartment number was thirty one. I swear I spent almost a month trying to figure it out. But then I asked my dad and he said, 'not all buildings are the same.' And then he also said, 'unique is sometimes better than being perfect.'

You know with the way he thinks and talks, you'd think I would be a smart kid, but little did you know, I'm not. It's strange that I'm not as smart as my dad, as some say. But you know what? I don't mind being…A little clueless, it takes the pressure off of me. No one expects me to be some little Einstein anymore, they just think I'm like everyone else, normal…Although I'm below normal, again, as some say, I'm not as smart as everyone around me. But when I'm alone…Does that make me the smartest person? Now that's something to think about.

Or I guess it's time to think about how to get in without alerting my dad…What am I thinking? He probably hasn't even notice I'm gone. I went up the fire escape, they should really think about putting it higher, or just move things around so people can't do what I'm doing. I usually climb on the dumpster that's three feet away from the ladder that leads up to the fire escape staircase.

Jumping that far is nothing, even though I'm not athletic, which most people would think I am, with my physique and everything, but they're mistaken. I completely suck at everything. Although getting away from people was always easy and jumping from high places too. But other than that, I suck at everything.

Anyway, I climbed up the ladder and went to my room window, I don't know why he gave me the room with the fire escape. But I guess he didn't consider me sneaking out. As usual. I went into my room, no one was there. Ignored…How many times will he continue to ignore me? How long do I have to be alone?

I went back to the fire escape and looked up at the sky, a clear night. "Where are you mom?" I murmured.

I half expected an answer, don't know why. Maybe because I just think she'll eventually answer me? What am I thinking? The only way she can tell me is to phone…Not that she can hear me anyway, or even cares.

I walked over to my bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow we have that field trip…I seek attention, but I don't want to make it obvious. Once my eyes were closed, I feel into a deep slumber. Ah…Dreams, images that just came into your mind and make you think, is this real? I've been told they're in fact, not real. But I feel as if they are real…Like if I reached out to that person, they'll reach back to me.

Dreams…

Dreams...

* * *

 **Another oc that I really like, I might focus more on this one, maybe.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	2. It's time we talk

Having these dreams are sometimes a nuisance, or I guess I should call them nightmares. Those are the ones I don't like having. They show me people I haven't met, and they show me what hell would look like, and sometimes I trade places with them. The torment they get is…Often indescribable, but how they feel while being tortured? That I can tell you about. Endless pain, misery, and most times, regret. The current dream I was having was a bit hazy. I can remember some pieces, but not everything. Sometimes I think someone is sending me their memories, man how awesome that would be.

A woman with eyes like mine, long blond hair and looked real serious. She wore a long white gown, and sometimes she would be sitting in a beautiful place. Buildings that lit up the dark sky, the colors changed, almost like the northern lights…Something I learned in school, once in a while on a clear night. You'll see something in the sky to the north. Lights that glittered beautiful colors. But this place…It's not in the north, it's more in the east, which I knew wasn't right. These are not the northern lights, this place is just so awesome it's lighting up the sky with different colors.

Anyway, I remember the woman, but nothing else. My eyes opened and I felt…Really calm and awake. Dreams are weird. Anyway I got up and got my clothes, "One more day and it's my birthday…The only day he'll pay attention to me." I muttered. I sighed heavily and walked out of my room.

I went into our kitchen to get some breakfast. My dad was at the table, reading the newspaper while slowly drinking his coffee. "Good morning Oliver." He said. I know I said a lot of mean things about my dad, but just know he isn't all bad, sure he forgets about me when he get engrossed in his studies. But during the mornings, he'll talk to me…I guess I should have mentioned that. "Morning father." I said back. His name is Henry Beckett, he is thirty seven years old. The only similarities we have is…Uh…I guess the height. Nothing else.

Strange…I've never thought about that. I'm really surprised, I mean I think a lot. How did I not think about that? "Spacing out again, aye?" He chuckled lightly, I snapped out of it, "Y-Yeah. Sorry." I apologized, wait…What for? Oh yeah, because we only talk during mornings, which is awkward. "That field trip, what's it about?" My dad asked me.

I sighed, "We're just going to an old factory. Something about how our food is processed."

He smiled, "Learning new things I see?"

I nodded, although I didn't learn anything. We have to go, it doesn't matter if you're sick or not, you have to go. This school is very strict. I'm surprised my dad put me in it, I mean I can't be controlled like normal kids. My attention span is short like my dad's, another thing I haven't thought we had in common.

I guess I am learning new things…But these aren't school related…So does it count as learning new things? Pssh, of course it does. Hopefully. Anyway we ate in silence after I told him I was learning new things, the old man will believe anything I say…That's school related, but anything else will be pushed aside, everything always gets pushed aside…I'm tired of that, just one more day of it and then he'll spend the entire day with me.

An hour later I was on the bus heading to an old stinky factory…I hate these kinds of buildings. They were explaining how the meat is brought in by 'big trucks' that have the back filled with old air and how it has to be on time, or the meat will go rotten. I'm glad this wasn't one of those factories were they show you a cow and then we watch it and go around the building a see a stack of red meat.

Just the thought of it makes me sick. Anyway, I got bored and wondered off, well looks like my dad will have to hear about this. But can you blame me? All they showed us was how stuff was delivered here, and how to keep the damn meat cold. Boring!

I don't know where I was going, but it's better than where I was before. Workers stared at me funny but said nothing. I found some stairs, "Hmm…" I muttered and walked down, what will I find? I wonder. As I was walking down the steps I started to hear people talk. I couldn't hear them clearly, so I went down some more, ". . . So Tommy, do you know why you're down here?" A man asked someone, "N-No…" A person with a higher pitch voice said back to him, "It's not because you're in trouble, oh-ho you can bet your _life_ on it." Another man said. But he didn't sound…Normal. That last bit came out weird. Like he was licking his tongue, the kid gulped, "H-help…" he muttered, he was so terrified that I could barely hear him say it. "No one can hear you down here. Now. . ." The first man said. I stared at them, something sprung out of his back.

My eyes were wide, his skin was melting, and he grew a…A wing…But it was just one, the other was missing. He spoke once more, but his voice changed so much I thought there was a third person here. "Why the frightened face? Hahahaha!" When he lifted up his hand, his fingers turned into talons. My mouth hung open, what am I witnessing? He was about to swing, but the other stopped him, "You said half and half." The other said. I looked at the kid, he was so petrified he couldn't move. The other man started to melt. They're….Hideous! I couldn't move, I couldn't even say something to distract them.

They both closed in on him and lifted up their hands, they're really going to kill him…My legs wouldn't move, it was like my feet were glued to the ground, but that's not the case, I'm just frozen with fear. I haven't realized it yet, but my foot was on the edge of a step. I felt like time slowed down as I fell down the stairs. So that makes two of us that are going to die…Huh?

When I reached the bottom of the staircase, I looked up and saw the kid running towards me, those things were nowhere to be found. They just vanished. The kid was pale and completely terrified. He ran past me and I followed him. The next hour, I was looking left, right and behind me. I thought those things were going to come after me, we went back to school, none of the teachers noticed I was missing from the group, even the kid that I think I saved noticed…Actually he doesn't remember…When I got back to the group, he acted like he was there the entire time.

It freaked me out, but I didn't show anyone that I was scared. At lunch I went to see if I could make that kid talk. He was chubby and had short brown hair. He was also a few inches shorter than me. "Hey, I want to ask you something." I said to him.

I don't remember anyone of my classmates names, what's the point? They don't talk to me, I don't talk to them. Anyway he gave me a confused look, "Okay…?"

The look in his eyes showed me that he didn't remember anything, but I may as well ask him. "Back at the factory, what was going on in the basement?" I said quietly to him. He rubbed his head like he was having trouble remembering something, "I was in the basement…? That can't be right, I was with the group up at the … Wait, what did we learn there? Hmm, that's weird." He told me.

What the hell is going on here? He clearly wasn't with them, plus…He has the memory…But it's like someone did something to him to make him forget, or does he not want to remember? What if I'm making it worse? "If that's all…I'm going to finish eating." He said and continued eating.

I walked away from him and went to my desk, you know when people try to bully you but don't actually have the guts to do it to your face? That's what most of the kids here try to do, so they write shit on my desk…I read them and then ignore them. Idiot was written on my desk about ten times, and then there was one that said 'transfer schools already, no one likes you here!' and right in the middle of my desk in all capital letters read, 'LOSER!' that's been there for a while, but it doesn't bother me.

I looked back up and thought more about what happened earlier. I didn't imagine those things…I didn't, I know I didn't. The rest of the day I completely blocked out everything to figure out what the hell those things were.

On the bus, people threw things at me, most of them missed, the bus driver would looked back at me in the mirror, but would do nothing. Just like everyone else. If I were to actually do something, it would mean I'm no better than them, right? But I'm usually just thinking, mostly about life. But this time, I was replaying how those guy just…Transformed right in front of me.

I'm going to have nightmares about that…There's no doubt about that. When I got home, my father was waiting for me. Oh no…I forgot about that. So someone actually noticed I left the group after all? He had his arms crossed, "Your school called and said you abandoned the group and went off on your own. Why did you do that?" He asked sternly. Tsk, like he actually cares. But it's a first for me to see him look so…Angry.

I was the same height as my dad, almost, he was a little bit taller. I looked up at him, "B-Because I wasn't interested in what they were talking about…" I said.

My father sighed told me to go to my room, classic dad move, one wrong move and you're disappointed in me, what a joke…

I sat in my room the entire day, I couldn't get mad, mostly because I have something else on my mind that no one can know about…I mean, who would believe me? It sounds made up, which I kind of think it is…But I saw it with my own two eyes, I know for a fact I saw them. As nightfall came, I went to the kitchen to find something to eat, my dad isn't the best cook in the world, and neither am I, so we just make whatever we can.

I made a tuna sandwich and got some juice. I ate it and drank my juice, and went back to my room. What a boring life, don't you think? Any who, I was a little afraid to fall asleep. I don't want to dream about whatever those were. When I can't sleep I go to my window and look at the stars. Another clear night…Wow, two nights in a row, ain't I lucky? The cold doesn't bother me, as I was breathing I could see my breath. I stared at the stars, once again I was thinking about my mom. What's she like?

Does she have the same eyes I have? I sighed, "Heh…Could you show me a sign you're alive?" I said out loud. I looked down at the street, it's so empty. But it's never quiet. There is nothing special about me, but I feel like I'm meant to do something else entirely. I let out a whoosh of air making a big cloud form in front of me, what's the chances of two weird things happening in one day? In front of me in the mist, words formed. I watched it until it was finished. Do you know that feeling you get when you think something awesome is about to happen? Well I just happened to get that feeling now, ' _CHB_.'

That night I felt like my mother…Actually reached out to me…But I might have been so tired that I imagined it, I mean my mother can't do what happened last night. And let's not forget that she isn't some god, she's probably either dead or not even in the states.

Gods…They never interested me, never. The next morning my dad woke me up and made me breakfast, like I said, we're not the best cooks…So he just put together something simple, like eggs…I think.

"Thanks…" I said and poked at the eggs. He smiled, "I'm sorry I couldn't make something better."

I shook my head, "It's okay, you just being here is enough." For once. Which I would never say.

During my birth day, my dad is usually trying his best to ignore his studies. Which I am thankful for. But sometimes, he gives in and goes and examine his stuff or analyze them. I found that weird, of course, but he seemed agitated while looking at them and then he would look outside. I just thought he's crazy.

Anyone would, so why can't I? Anyway, it was Wednesday, December 21st, 2005. On this day I realized I wasn't crazy, those stuff I saw, last night and that afternoon. They were real.

Someone was at the door, "I'll get it." My dad said, I nodded, "Kay."

Two minutes later, my dad started to raise his voice, "No, I will not let you in until you tell me what he's done!"

I got curious and went to the door, I looked around the corner and froze. The same men that tried to kill that kid. One of them noticed me and tried to push through my father, "Hey!" My dad exclaimed. My father backed up and grabbed something from his coat. A long knife that shined. The two guys hissed at the weapon in my father's hands. "You can no longer hide him!" One shouted. They started change form again.

My mouth hung open, "Dad!" I panicked and shut my mouth. What am I doing? "Stay back Oliver!" My dad ordered, I looked back, my dad stood firm. The look on his face is something I never saw. He was determined to save me. One of them moved and then my dad swung at it. When the knife made contact with that guy, he…Exploded…Or he didn't explode, he kind of just tuned into dust or something.

"You despicable mortal!" The other hissed and attacked my dad. He didn't react in time so the monster had the upper hand, my dad dropped the knife and it slid over to me. "Oliver! Grab the knife!" He told me. He sounded like his life depended on this. I picked it up and walked over to him, they were rolling around. My father kicked the monster off him and grabbed the knife from me, I watched them fight in fear.

I looked over to where the other one disappeared, is it coming back? A pile of dust was at the doorway, my father got thrown on top of our table. It broke on impact. I was too scared to make a noise, I just watched them. My dad actually might die in front of me, "Ugh…" My father groaned. My breathing increased as the monster tried walking towards me, "Stay away from him!" My dad tackled the monster and then they rolled into the living room, "It's futile to resist! In the end you both or going to die!" The monster promised us.

The second time I was scared, the second time I wasn't able to move, the second goddamn time I didn't do anything! I ran at full speed and push the monster of my dad, "What!?" He growled, he lost his balance, so my dad saw his opening and stabbed the monster right in the gut. Like the other one, he disappeared, my father was breathing hard, his hair was covering his face, he moved it out of the way and said, "It's time we talk…"

* * *

 **This will be all today, I'll have another up on Friday. Hopefully.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	3. Explanation

My father grabbed a chair and sat down, he offered me a chair, "What did...You think of those monsters?" He asked, he was still catching his breath. What did I think of them? What else! I was scared. Or...Was I? Nope I was definitely scared, I mean come on! I couldn't even move my damn legs, I pretty much had to force myself to move. "They frightened me so much I couldn't even move."

My dad smiled kindly, "I would assume so, but you acted like this isn't the first time you've seen them. Why is that?" He asked. "Because yesterday I saw them try to kill a kid from my class." I told him.

He nodded like he expected that answer, "Was there any other time you saw a monster?" He asked. I shook my head, "No, that was the first time I saw them."

I have so many questions for my father right now, "Dad...Those ancient artifacts and places you were always studying...What were they?"

He was quiet for a while, but he still answered me. "In Greek mythology. There are items heroes used a long time ago, they used these swords, arrows, armour and shields that were infused with imperial bronze, a metal that can hurt the immortal gods. But it cannot hurt mortals like me." He said and grabbed his knife, and then he slowly brought the knife down on his own hand, "What are you-

"Shh. Watch." He told me calmly. I watched the knife go straight through his hand, there was no blood coming from where he stabbed himself, my mouth hung open. "How…?" I murmured as he brought the knife from his hand up to his elbow. I swallowed hard and felt pressure on my back, he pulled it out and showed me that he wasn't hurt at all. "In Greek mythology, there are gods and goddess's that are said to come down from their safe haven, up above the clouds. When they come to…The mortal realm, as they call it. They often fall in love with a single mortal, and then have a child together. But gods and goddess's cannot stay with the child once they're born. Because as you saw earlier, monsters are attracted to the gods scents. But in your case, a demi-god's scent. Having both a god and demi-god in the same place is like yelling at the top of your lungs saying 'here I am! Come and get me!'" My father explained.

"Wait a minute…You said, 'demi-god' what is that? And are you talking about me? What is going on? These gods and goddess's you talk about, they're just myths…Aren't they?" I asked rapidly. "Oliver." My dad said and put his hand on my shoulder, "When a god or goddess decides to have a child with a mortal, they have a child that has both mortal blood and god blood in them. They're often called demi-gods, yes. But they're also referred to as half-bloods. Meaning they can be hurt by both imperial bronze and regular knives."

My mind can't keep up with what he's telling me. What am I supposed to be? I was always nothing, and I'll continue to be nothing. I froze, something just came to mind, "Dad…If these monsters are everywhere…Why did it take so long for them to find me?" I asked. He rubbed his chin, "Well, your mother once told me…Demi-gods almost never live up to twenty, and by the time they're either eight or nine, they start to realize what they're capable of, so I took that into account and made somethings to hide your presence…But I don't think I needed to take all those precautions." He said.

My mother? ". . . My mom's alive? Why isn't she here?" I said.

Like I said before, my mind hasn't caught to what he's told me. "Your mother is an Olympian goddess my son." My dad smiled, but it faded after a couple of seconds, "We have to go, I'll answer some more of your questions on the way." He told me.

"Wait, what?" I blurted out. "Where are we going? And why can't we stay here all of a sudden?"

My dad started grabbing some stuff. "I thought I could hide you forever, but I was wrong…More of those monsters will be back, they won't hurt me, but if they see or smell you. They won't hesitate to kill me."

The next thirty minutes my dad packed most of my things and then he cleaned up the kitchen and living room. Everything that was broken he fixed or threw away, "Monsters aren't the smartest creatures, but we can't be too careful." My dad told me.

Once he was done he said we were going for a ride, "Dad, where are we going?" I asked with a little bit of fear in my voice. We were standing at the front entrance to the apartment building, "Once we're in the car and driving away from here, I'll tell you what you want to know, but for now, keep moving." My dad said.

I did as he told me, I put my stuff into the backseat of his car. We got in and drove away from my home…After ten minutes, my father finally said, "Until things cool down…And I can secure our home, you'll have to stay somewhere for a while."

"Secure…? What do you mean?" I asked.

He was looking in the rear-view mirror and said, "The things I have been collecting, they're powerful devices that can hide just about any presence…Well, that actually depends on how powerful the person is, if they're too strong, the device won't work. Like with you, it works perfectly, it could last maybe your whole life, but if you knew all about the gods and realized that you're quite different from the other kids, then it probably wouldn't have lasted for four years." He explained, and then he pointed to my shirt, "You see that pocket?" He asked.

I nodded, "What about it?" This is not making sense to me at all. "That isn't like the devices I installed around the apartment building, it's more like a piece of cloth. But by know you should know it was never there, in fact all your clothes have something on it that wasn't there before. I found this huge blanket about two years before you were born, I thought it was a normal blanket so I gave it to your mother, she asked me where I got it and then told me about its history, I was confused that a blanket could have a history, but I listened to her regardless." My dad smiled. "I can't remember exactly how the story goes, but it went something like this, one of her earliest children, was given a blanket to mask their scent so monsters couldn't find her. The daughter did something so heroic that her mother decided to grant her daughter one wish. When the daughter asked to never be found again, the goddess was surprised. She couldn't grant her that wish, so the goddess instead give her something else, a cloak to hide just about anything's presence." He continued.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in this story. Or this goddess. "That child got to live a whole life without having to fight a monster, she even had some kids of her own, but the cloak…To everyone else, it looked like a regular blanket, but to Demi-gods it looks like some sort of cloak. But in the end no one knew about its powers." My dad said and grinned, "Because you're a child of Athena, it is now yours, I put it in your bag." His smile faded and then he sighed, "Nowadays, the gods and goddess's don't talk or help their children as much as they did in the old days, I haven't figured out why, but I'm sure we'll found out soon. So what I'm getting at is, just because she isn't answering, doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

Athena…My mom is a goddess, but what kind of Goddess? I mean I'm not the smartest guy after, but I'm strong, so maybe she's like me, an airhead. I've seen some girls that are like that, but sometimes I wonder if they're just doing that to get attention, I could be wrong, but it doesn't seem real at times. Something doesn't sit right with me, "Dad…If I'm the son of a Greek goddess, then why can't I read Greek?"

My dad smiled, "I've often wondered that myself, I tried to see if you could, but I don't know why you can't read Greek."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"There's a reason why I always left my work laying around, I wanted to see if you could understand it." My dad explained.

I sighed heavily, "I'm sorry for sucking at everything…"

My dad chuckled, "You don't suck at everything. You're just different than most people. Plus that strength of yours makes up for what you lack."

I frowned, "Yea…But that's all about what I got. Nothing more."

My dad looked at me at the corner of his eye, "You may not be the fastest thinker or the hardest worker, but that will all change today. Whatever happened in the past doesn't matter. Focus on the present and live life to its fullest."

Live life to its fullest huh? That's easier said than done…I don't even know what I'm going to do in the future, everything I do I mess up, so what am I supposed to do if I can't even talk properly to anyone? We spent the day driving and then we got on a plane, "Listen my boy, where we're about to go is a place only meant for kids like you, so you'll make a lot of friends, but a lot of them have bad pasts so don't press too hard to get to know someone."

I guess I should keep that in mind, "What is this place called?"

My father sighed, "Camp Half-Blood." His words started ringing in my head, Camp Half-Blood...CHB. I see...She was actually listening to me.

"Where is this Camp Half-Blood at?" I asked.

* * *

 **This will be all for this week and the next.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	4. Camp Half-Blood

My father told me that Camp Half-Blood was located somewhere in Long Island. He knew where exactly it was, but he can't say where it is. So I decided not to ask anymore, well, not where it's located but I want to know what that Camp is all about. He sighed, "Personally, there are things there that I don't want you to participate in, but you're going to have to do everything you can at the Camp."

I feel like he's sending me off to war or something, "Hey dad?" I said, "Hmm?"

"Exactly who is Athena...? Like what is she?" I asked.

My dad thought carefully about what to say, "Athena, is the Greek goddess of Wisdom, she is also the goddess of courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill. But she is known most specifically for her strategic skill in warfare and is often portrayed as companion of heroes and is the patron goddess of heroic endeavour. Meaning she makes all the plans of attack when the other gods fought the titans when they were at war with each other. If not for her, the gods wouldn't be as organized as they are right now. That's what she told me, but I think the gods would've won either way." My dad chuckled lightly.

After hearing how awesome my mom is…It makes me feel…bad, I mean look at me! I'm not smart, I don't have any skills and I certainly can't think of a strategic plan, I'd mostly die if I tried, or got whoever I was with killed. I started twiddling my thumbs around, "Even with this piece of cloth of my clothes, I should have been able to notice those monsters…But I was too stupid to even think about that…" I muttered.

My dad sighed, "Not everyone is born with brains or strength, not everyone is equal, everyone is different in their own way, whether it's having good grades or being athletic. Don't ever compare yourself to others, because they can't do what you can do. If you don't know what that is, then you'll find out soon enough. I know you will." I know he's trying to cheer me up, but I just can't feel better after hearing what my mom could do, and let's now forget everything my dad knows, he's smart, he's been thinking ahead like preparing clothes that can hide my scent. Plus he raised me alone…What can Oliver Beckett do? What does he want to do? I hate that I will never know…I'm such a letdown.

Six hours later, we were standing at exit of Long Island MacArthur Airport, right now my dad is on the phone, trying to get a taxi. This is really happing…I'm being sent away from my dad…Sure at times I wanted to run away, but…I didn't actually want to do it. I guess you can tell I still don't fully believe what he's told me. He came back with a smile, "I got us a ride…Now he just wait for five minutes."

I'm not happy with this.

Not one bit.

Five minutes later, a taxi was in front of us, I hesitated to get in, what if he's a monster too? Sometimes I ask myself stupid questions. I got in the back, "Montauk, Lighthouse Museum please." My father told the driver, he nodded and we were on our way to an entire new place. I felt anxious, what is this place going to be like when I get there? What's going to happen to me? I got my clothes and whatnot…But will it even matter? And how long am I going to stay here for? I fell sick.

An hour later it was sunset and we just arrived at the Lighthouse. "Why are we here?" I asked.

"Just a moment son, I have to talk to the cab driver." He told me and tuned to the driver, "Would you minding waiting for me? I'll pay whatever it comes up to." He said. The driver shrugged, "Sure."

My dad smiled and grabbed my stuff from the back, "Come on. There is something I want to show you." My dad put his hand on my shoulder, I nodded, and followed him. He took me to the beach and then we walked along the shore line, "Listen Oli, you will have to stay at camp until I know for sure our home is safe for you. Okay?"

I nodded, "Alright…"

My dad raised his eye brow, "You aren't excited to go here?"

I shook my head, "Like you said…Everyone here is special in their own way…But me? I'm just a clueless child of Athena with a regular past…Actually a dull past." I sighed deeply, "I didn't make any friends when I was in school, and I probably won't make any friends here either."

My dad stopped, "You can't always make friends on your first day…I know my boy, but have faith, all these kids here have troubled pasts, but that doesn't mean they're going to let that stop them. They will always want a friend, this is the best place for you, everyone here is like family, and they treat each other with respect." He said, "Now, walk forward and count to two hundred…And then turn right, after a couple of minutes you'll see other kids your age walking around…One more thing, don't look back." He told me.

My hands started shaking, I've never actually spent time with other people, and I've never spent more than three days away from home…I'm scared. "At the end of summer, I'll come and get you. And if you want to stay here the whole year, then I'll understand." He said and turned, "It's time to go." Why do I feel like crying? This isn't…What I wanted…Dad.

I turned and stayed strong, "One…Two…" I walked and decided to look behind, my dad was wiping his eyes as walked. I guess it's not what he wanted either…

One I got to two hundred, I turned to my right and saw…Exactly what my father said, kids my age walking around and talking. To my left was a wall people were climbing, but there was lava at the bottom. In front of me was a dining hall of some sort, twelve tables were in the middle of it, and at the back was a huge table. Back where I was before was a forest.

I gulped and went forward, I have to be strong…I have to do this.

I felt weird…People watched me as I walked, I didn't know what to do, who do I talk to? Where am I supposed to go? This is nerve-racking…

I stopped in what I thought was the middle of the camp. There was these old school cabins, but there were kind of strange…Each one was decorated differently. Twelve cabins in all, they made a 'U' two big ones at the back and rest were smaller, but each one could take up to thirty campers…I think.

"Hey?" Someone said behind me, I flinched and looked back. There was a girl with brown hair and green eyes wondering what I'm doing, "Uh…I'm new…Where-

"What!?" She exclaimed, I stepped back, "Did I say something wrong?"

She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me, I allowed her to take me to wherever, because I have no idea where to go. She took me to a house, it was four stories high, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. She took my inside and yelled for someone named 'Chiron' I heard someone coming towards us from what I assume is the living room. Well…I'm pretty sure humans don't clip-clop when they walk. This…Person I think walked around the corn, he was tall, I just about pasted out.

My mouth was hanging open, "Horseman…There's a horseman right in front of me…I think I'm going to…" I fell to the ground and everything was dark for a couple of seconds, "Is he alright?" A female voice spoke, "Yes he is, where did you find him again?" A male voice answered back.

I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't crazy, there is actually a horseman. "He was wondering around the cabin's area, how did he get in here?" She asked.

The guy rubbed his beard, "There's only one explanation for this, he's a demi-god."

* * *

 **This will be all today, I'll have more chapters up this week.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	5. Annabeth

I laid on the ground dumbfounded, he's half horse and half man…What the hell is this? My dad did not say there would be a horseman here. Are there other weird things here as well? The girl with brown hair was staring at me with a shocked expression, "He's a half-blood? But how did he…Manage to stay alive on his own?"

I slowly got up, "What are you?" I asked the man. I am completely confused right now, but I think I can still ask the right questions. He laughed, "Where are my manners. I am Chiron, the activities director." He told me and smiled, that doesn't make me feel any less scared of him. "Okay…But WHAT are you?" I asked again. He sighed, I guess he's been asked that a lot. "Do you know what a half-horse and half-man is called?" Chiron asked, "Horseman?" I answered, I heard a muffled laugh beside me, I smiled and then Chiron cleared his throat and looked offended, "Centaur, I am a centaur." He turned to the girl who was trying to keep a straight face, "Katie, would you mind getting Annabeth for me, please?"

She nodded and walked out, Chiron looked at me, "Did you get here on your own? Or were you with someone?" He asked.

"My dad drop me off here…" I said, Chiron looked baffled, "Your father you say…What about your mother?" He asked.

How do I answer this? I'm not evening sure what my father told me was…Wait, why I am thinking this while there's a freaking centaur right in front of me? Maybe I shouldn't say exactly who she is…I don't know what to do, maybe my dad didn't know about this. Although everything else he said was true, so I guess I should say who my mother is. "Did something happen to your father?" Chiron asked, I shook my head, I hate it when I over think everything, or I hate thinking for so long.

"My father told me that this was the best place for me until things cooled down where we lived, and that my mom is a goddess…Her name was Athena." I said, Chiron didn't look surprised. "Then I was right, although it was obvious you were a half-blood."

"Obvious? How?" I asked.

"Well, this place is meant only for half-bloods, no mortals can get in. So I'm assuming your father told you go ahead, but didn't say why he couldn't go with you?" Chiron said.

I nodded, "But how did you-

Just then someone walked in and said, "You called for me?"

This girl had the same eyes as me, what the shit is this? So was shorter than me, but she looked like she could take me down easily. Her eyes were intense, nothing like mine, but we had the same color. "Ah, Annabeth, I would like you to meet . . ." He stopped and said, "I don't believe I got your name, did I?" He almost looked embarrassed. I shook my head and told him my name, "My name is Oliver Beckett."

"Yes, he's your new cabin mate." Chiron said. "What!?" Annabeth exclaimed, "How do you even know…" She trailed off when she got a good look at me. "How old are you?" She asked. I gulped, I just got put in the spotlight, and I don't like it. "I just turned fifth-teen yesterday." I said. Annabeth looked surprised, "How were you able to survive for so long?"

I looked down remembering what my father told me. "I guess it's because I'm clueless…" I sighed, maybe my dad shouldn't have brought me here. I mean I suck at everything, plus I haven't done anything decent in my life!

When I looked up, Annabeth was observing me. "No child of Athena is clueless. You must have noticed something was weird and decided to ignore it so you don't give yourself away." I couldn't have thought of that even if I tried, "I never noticed a single thing, I never saw a single monster, I never fought one…Until yesterday." She looked at me with disbelief, "Well, I guess not everyone is born perfect." I'm not sure she meant to sound so mean…Or maybe she did.

"Are you sure he's not a child of Hermes" Annabeth asked Chiron, that hurts…Chiron shook his head, "He might have been claimed long before he's come to camp, we just have to take his word for it."

Again she looked mad, she turned and went towards the door, Chiron sighed and said, "She'll calm down, just follow her, she'll take you to the Athena cabin."

I doubt that…She looks pissed, I wonder why…I mean it's not like I'm her brother or something. I hesitantly followed her out of the house, I was back at the cabins. We stopped in front of a gray building with plain white curtains and a design of an owl over the door, is this the cabin of Athena? She opened the door and left it open, so I guess I should…Go in?

I feel…Like an outcast, how am I going to make friends? There was that girl I met earlier, but is everyone here like that Annabeth girl? I walked in, the first thing I noticed was all the books. There was thousands of books and old scrolls on shelves, and there was also a workshop, and tables and chairs when someone wants to read. There was several 3-D models of buildings, blueprints, old war maps, and armor in the workshop.

Annabeth turned to me, "Alright, I want answers, who told you that your mother is Athena?"

I gulped, "My father did…" She didn't look convinced but then she leaned so close that I thought she was going to head-butt me. "If it wasn't for your eyes, I wouldn't have believed you. You're the complete opposite of a child of Athena, but…" she sighed, "you're still one of us, so welcome. I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm sorry about before, I was just caught off guard." She said and offered me her hand to shake.

I nodded, "Nice to meet…You, I'm Oliver Beckett…"

* * *

 **Just wanted to post this to let you know I'm not abandoning this story, the same goes for 'Katrina Young Fractured Memories' but I won't be posting a chapter for that one for a couple of weeks.**

 **Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this! And I hope you have an awesome day and Merry Christmas!**

 **Rilurz~**


End file.
